Protegiendo el mundo que me dio una verdadera vida
by ultimdark
Summary: el 10 de octure el kyubi ataco la aldea, pero fue salvada por el hokage sarutobi hiruzen, todo el poder fue sellado en la hija de el cuarto hokage y en su hijo el alma por un evento especial obra del mismisimo ridoku que segun dice naruto tendrá un gran futuro y sera el nuevo salvador de nuevas fronteras.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Era 10 de octubre y se podía apreciar una aldea fundiéndose en fuego, esta aldea era Konoha, en el centro de la aldea estaba un gran zorro de proporciones inmensas con nueve colas que no paraban de destruir los edificios conforme se movían de distintas formas, además lucían también el tercer maestro hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi con su traje de batalla quien se sostenía en pie con ayuda del Bastón de Diamantina junto a un ejército de unos mil ninjas heridos con multitud de cortes que se preparaban para lanzar sus jutsus más poderosos al majestuoso ser que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-Escuchen todos a mi orden atacaremos solo nos queda esta ultima oportunidad- grito Hiruzen haciendo posiciones de manos a una gran velocidad-"_porque demonios tardas tanto minato, ya casi no nos quedan fuerzas_"- pensaba terminando de realizar sellos- ATAQUEN! - dijo de una forma rápida pero audible a todos sus camaradas- _**Katon: Karyuudan (Elemento fuego: Misil de fuego del dragón)**_– pronuncio mientras de su boca emergía un gran dragón que lanzaba un misil, y detrás del misil se veían tantos ataques de fuego que parecía un gran sol.

-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Humanos inútiles creen que con un poco de fuego lograran detenerme, los matare por este insulto**- dijo el zorro y empezó a formar una bola gigante de color negro en el que entraban burbujas rojas y azules-** tomen estos malditos **_**BIJUDAMAAAA! (Bomba Bestia con Cola)**__-_Dijo el impetuoso zorro tirando la bola la cual avanzo hasta encontrarse con la gran bola de fuego destruyéndola al tacto y siguiendo su camino hasta los ninjas y su líder que yacían sin fuerza para poder esquivarlos.

En un lugar alejado de la aldea.

Se pueden ver a un pelirrubio herido hablando con una pelirroja quien tenía dos bultos en sus manos y allí se encontraban dos bebes uno era pelirrubio con 3 marcas en cada mejillas parecidos a unos bigotes y ojos de un color azul como el mar; mientras que en el otro bulto se notaba una pequeña de pelo rojo con ojos azules.

-Que harás minato_kun el kyubi está destruyendo la aldea- decía la pelirroja mientras unas lágrimas caían por su mejilla al ver como su aldea era destruida.

-"_mierda kushina tiene razón tengo que hacer algo rápido, no creo que hiruzen lo pueda detener por mucho tiempo… creo que la única oportunidad de detenerlo será sellarlo. Pero en ¿quién?"- _eso es lo que se debatía en la mente de minato, cuando de pronto sintió un gran poder en dirección a la aldea- pero que rayos es ese enorme poder-decía para sí pero kushina lo logro escuchar.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto la pelirroja ignorando el poder que provenía del enorme zorro pero aun así con un aura de intranquilidad como si algo muy malo estuviera a punto de pasar.

En ese momento minato se voltio a ver a la pelirroja- la aldea está en peligro debo ir, pero…- dijo con una voz entre cortada y sus ojos estaban puestos en sus hijos pero se notaba inseguridad.

Kushina lo miraba si entender que es lo que minato quería decir hasta que vio donde estaban puestos sus ojos, y ella los abrió y unas lágrimas salieron- entonces es la única forma, ¿verdad?-dijo muy dolida mientras el asentía de igual manera.

En ese momento el aire se puso más pesado y frio ninguno dijo nada hasta que se escuchó un voz estruendosa_- __**BIJUDAMAAAA! (Bomba Bestia con Cola)**__-_al escuchar eso minato abrió los ojos asustado.

-no hay tiempo que perder _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**__** (Técnica de clones de sombra)-**_dijo y una bola de humo apareció y salió de allí un clon idéntico a minato- ya sabes que hacer- dijo el rubio original y el clon asistió y desapareció en un resplandor amarillo-bien kushina nosotros también deberemos ir, _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**__** (Técnica de invocación)**_-una bola de humo mas grande que la anterior apareció y cuando se disipo se vio a un sapo gigante con y una cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo izquierdo y una catana en su cintura.

-**así que el kyubi está causando problemas, he esto será divertido- **dijo el gran sapo con una sonrisa-**adelante minato sube debemos detenerlo lo más pronto posible**- agrego el sapo a lo cual el rubio salto con su esposa y sus dos hijos en sus manos.

- _**Hiraishin no Jutsu (Jutsu del Dios Trueno) **_- dijo el rubio encima del sapo y luego desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

Volviendo a la aldea.

En el campo de batalla se veía como la gran bola de energía se acercaba cada vez más, lo único que pudieron hacer los ninjas fue cerrar los ojos, hasta que escucharon una voz conocida.

- _**Jikūkan Kekkai**_ _**(Barrera Espacio-Tiempo) **_ –decía el rubio que recién llegaba, colocando un kunai de tres puntas frente a él, y en ese momento unas letras negras aparecieron recibiendo la bijudama, la fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo; luego se escuchó un estruendo a las afueras de la aldea y se vio una gran explosión de gran magnitud.

-Minato-dijo hiruzen sorprendido por esa técnica-maldito como te atreves a tardar tanto idiota- agrego golpeándolo en la cabeza y al instante exploto en una bola de humo-mmm asi que un clon ese-fue interrumpido por un estruendo causado por un gran sapo que cayó encima del kiuby tras haberse visto un gran destello amarillo.

-¡**ahhhhhhhhh! Humanos del demonio, como se atreven; los voy a acabar**-decia el kyubi mientras un fuego dorado y negro lo rodeaba haciendo que gamabunta gritara y se alejara del zorro.

-que rayos es este fuego dorado jamás había oído de algo así, además el negro creía que era solo un mito-decía impresionado minato y en su cara se podía notar frustración por esto.

_-"así que invoco a gamabunta, mmm que estará pensando hacer… espera allí están kushina y sus 2 hijos, ese maldito lo va a hacer"-_penso el antiguo hokage de manera inquietante y con una expresión de incredulidad-debo de apurarme, debo ir hacia donde está el cuarto antes de que cometa el peor error de su vida-dijo apresuradamente mientras que corría a toda velocidad hacia las dos criaturas- " _la vida de un jinchuriki está basada en la soledad, el odio, el sufrimiento, la locura, la demencia y luego se convierten en lo que tienen dentro… en demonios_".-penso asustado hiruzen y se sentía deprimido por lo que pensaban esos dos pero sobretodo él sabía lo que tendría que hacer.

Mientras tanto una lucha encarnizada entre gamabunta y el kyubi estaba teniendo lugar, sin embargo lo más raro para todos eran esos dos tipos de fuego que desprendía el último de ellos; en esos momento el kiuby agarra a gamabunta con una de sus colas, pero el gran sapo con su espada le logra hacer un pequeño pero doloroso corte para el kyubi quien soltó un enorme grito y se alejaba un poco, a la vez gamabunta podía apreciar como su espada estaba hecha cenizas por el simple toque a una de las colas del zorro, y al ver su ropa podía ver que se encontraba quemada; en estos momentos solo podía tener una cosa clara en la mente, debía atacarlo a distancia.

-_**Suiton: Teppōdama (Elemento Agua: Disparo de Agua)-**_dijo el enorme sapo expulsando una bomba de agua de un tamaño considerable dirigida al kyubi, sin embargo algo muy peculiar ocurrió… la bomba no lo toco sino que se desintegro antes de impactarle- **pero que rayos está pasando, primero mi espada y ahora esto; minato espero que tengas un buen plan o sino estaremos en un gran lio**- decía el sapo gigante esta vez asustado y con impotencia al ver lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

Por otra parte, el kyubi solo miraba algo intrigado y empezaba a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, primero fue controlado por un loco, segundo fue liberado por un cabeza de bombillo, y tercero ese extraños fuego dorado que salió de él lo estaba protegiendo y el negro aún estaba a su alrededor sin movilidad. Pero en ese trance recordó que ese sapo le había cortado un poco una de sus preciadas colas y enfureció y lo vio el fuego negro estaba empezando a moverse de forma agitada, el solo pudo sonreír, era momento de que todos pagaran.

-**muere rana súper desarrollada** – dijo el kyubi y al instante el fuego negro fue por el jefe sapo el cual más asustado que antes no tuvo otra que saltar, pero el fuego también ascendió hacia donde estaba el.

-¡**MOCOSO! ¡HAS ALGO RAPIDO POR QUE NO QUIERO IMAGINAR QUE PASARA SI ESE FUEGO NOS ALCANZA!-**decía aún más asustado gamabunta que se trataba de alejar de ese extraño fuego negro que le perseguía.

-YA LO RECUERDO! Gamabunta ese fuego dorado es el fuego del legendario fénix inmortal que no se apaga y que se presume es la defensa absoluta, y el fuego negro el amateratsu el fuego del odio que tarda en apagarse 7 días, en los cuales su función es seguir a su enemigo por cualquier costo hasta alcanzarlo- explico minato quien ponía una cara de frustración, ya que todo se había complicado-veo que no tengo otra opción… gamabunta acércate todo lo que puedas al kyubi y luego desparece-sentencio el rubio a lo que el sapo asintió.

En eso llego sarutobi a el lomo de gamabunta- minato yo seré el que realice esa técnica, tu sabes el costo más que nadie y sobre todo el sufrimiento que sufrirán tus hijos, además debes de estar con kushina mírala está muy demacrada si no haces nada morirá; por favor déjame esto a mi – decía casi en suplica el viejo hokage mientras el actual hokage pensaba mejor lo que le planteo el viejo y de una u otra forma termino aceptado.

-Ufff tu ganas viejo te lo encargo- dijo minato alzando su pulgar y sonriendo mientras iba hacia donde yacía su esposa inconsciente y desaparecía junto con ella en un destello amarillo.

Y en ese mismo instante un destello amarillo aparecía en el hospital y se veía al rubio con una pelirroja cargada en sus brazos.

-minato_kun que ha pasado con kushina_chan- decía angustiada una ninja médico de pelo rubio que acudía a ver el estado de la esposa del kage, y unos minutos de estarla revisando puso una cara de impotencia que no paso por desapercibida para el rubio.

-dime tsunade_sama cuál es su estado, ¿se encuentra bien? – decía preocupado.

-está muy grave su sistema de chakra esta inservible, y el corazón está latiendo cada vez más lento, dando como consecuencia una mala circulación en la sangre…- decía ella sin poder seguir, pero en eso tomo una gran bocanada de aire- en otras palabras… no sé si se pueda salvar, hay un 50% de probabilidad de que si se salve y otro de que no; pero si se llega a salvar quedara una represalia- decía con una voz entre cortada y cada vez más bajo que solo pudo ser escuchado por minato-no será más ninja- finalizo y al hokage se le salían las lágrimas por que no podía hacer nada por ella y todo por culpa de ese maldito zorro demonio-dijo con mucho dolor por s esposa, pero con un odio mucho más grande por el kyubi.

En este mismo momento se logra divisar a sarutobi y a gamabunta escapando aun del fuego negro.

-creo que se cómo parar ese fuego gamabunta- decía el anciano hokage

-entonces que esperamos, escupe ya esa forma antes de que pase de ser el sapo más poderoso a las ancas de rana más delicioso- expreso de manera sarcástica gamabunta y el hokage y el kyubi tenían una gota en la cabeza.

-bien lo que haremos será dirigirnos a ese acantilado de la izquierda que causo el kyubi, luego saltaremos allí adentro y tu tiraras unas bombas de a gua en las paredes, entonces cuando el fuego entre usaremos las rocas que caigan de los impactos para salir y yo usare mi técnica de lodo para cubrir todo ese acantilado- pronuncio sarutobi su gran plan.

Entonces tal y como dijo sarutobi gamabunta fue al acantilado y antes de entrar resbalo cayendo al revés, luego para seguir con el plan disparo unas bolas de agua que misteriosamente no inmutaron las paredes de ese acantilado, seguido de eso cayo en el fondo y sarutobi quedo inocente porque él lo aplasto lo que no notaba es que los bebes no estaban allí y en ese momento el fuego entro en el acantilado y gamabunta no podía salir porque si saltaba el fuego lo iba a consumir de igual manera que si esperaba así que hizo lo más sensato que se le ocurrió… desapareció; pero lo que no supo es que el fuego desapareció con él.

En un valle lleno de montañas se ve a un sapo rostizado y un sapo de color verde tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

Pero volviendo con sarutobi en el fondo del acantilado, este desaparecio en una bomba de humo, y en la cima se puede notar un sonriente sarutobi con una sonrisa en la cara.

-jajajajajaja no puedo creer que mi plan maestro función, que bueno que había hecho este clon antes de dirigirnos al acantilado sino ya estuviera muerto- decía de manera maliciosa el kage mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba el zorro de las nueve colas, que no se había percatado de él.

El kyubi al ver que había logrado derrotar a esos patéticos insectos bajo la guardia y el fuego negro y dorado que lo cubría desapareció, y fue en ese mismo instante en el viejo hokage hizo acto de presencia y empezó a hacer sellos. Sin embargo, kyubi no se había dado cuenta hasta que escucho algo que le puso los pelos de punta.

_**-Shiki Fūjin (Sello de la Parca) **_–dijo hiruzen a tan solo unos metro del kyubi y de repente salió de su espalda el shinigami de pelo blanco y largo, con un vestido blanco, con una espada en la boca y a sus lados salieron seis bolas azules – jejeje kyubi ha llegado tu hora – se burlaba sarutobi, aunque sabía lo que pasaría al sellar al zorro.

El kyubi no sabía qué hacer, él sabía que lo volverían a sellar y no lo podía permitir, así que saco su fuego dorado y negro a relucir nuevamente, pero paso algo que dejo anonadado a todos, los dos fuegos fueron directos al bebe rubio que solo sonreía mientras recibía los fuegos y su pelo fría cambios tornándose de color dorado con las puntas negras. El kiuby solo agrando los ojos y por un momento se sintió mareado y escucho una voz en su cabeza conocida.

-**kurama debes salvar a ese niño, tiene un gran futuro por delante además él es el elegido, mi sucesor… pero no lo podrá ser en este mundo deberá ser en otro, ya lo sabes salvarlo porque ahora a él le pertenece ese poder y tu serás el que lo guie- **mientras el escuchaba esa voz en su cabeza varias imágenes de un anciano muy preciado para el llegaban a su mente, y también las imágenes de un chico de pelo dorado con las puntas negras parecido al bebe que estaba a los pies de sarutobi, joven como de 4 años encerrado en una celda lastimado y frente a él dos personas con cabelleras rubia y roja, y con miradas de odios y en sus manos se veía sangre y empezaban a llegar más imágenes así, en algunas eran muchas personas en otras estos dos nuevamente pero en todas veía lo mismo al chico lastimado de muerte y las miradas de odio de las personas y sangre, sangre por todas parte, y luego llegaron unas más acerca del mismo chico chico pero ahora de unos 5 años y un dragón muy parecido a él en una montaña y se podía ver el que el chico estaba siendo entrenado y se veía muy feliz al igual que el dragón, sin embargo el seguía sin entender.

-**viejo ridoku que significa todo esto ¿porque dices eso? , quiero decir, como qué él es tu sucesor y que yo debo salvarlo y que significan todas esas imágenes que estaban en mi cabeza y que poder le pertenece que me pides que lo guie-**dijo confundido el zorro por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero el anciano solo sonrió.

-**mi pequeño kurama aún no entiendes, ¿verdad? Él es el sucesor de mí poder, él es el nuevo salvador, pero no de este mundo. Sin embargo aquellos que deberían amarlo y guiarlo le odiaran y junto con ellos esta aldea de porquería, pero esto será lo que le dé ese sentido de proteger ese mundo en el que tendrá una nueva oportunidad, lo que viste fue el futuro, viste como parte importante de su niñez fue marcada con dolor y sufrimiento, y también como será cuando su destino se ponga en marcha, cuando tu dejes a un lado tu orgullo y recordaras todo esto… ese día será el día que florecerás en lo que en realidad eres. A continuación vas a ser sellado completamente en esa niña pelirroja, pero por eso estoy aquí para separar tu alma de tu forma y enviarte a ese chico, jejeje bueno kurama fue un gusto verte es hora de que tu destino también sea cumplido**- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y una lagrima cayo por su mejilla y se veía que estaba orgulloso de ese demonio, y kurama lo supo en ese momento lo que estaba diciendo el viejo era la verdad.

-¡**YO KURAMA ODIO A TODOS LOS HUMANOS! – **grito el para dejar claro lo que le sentía al viejo que estaba frente a el- **pero **–dijo y pauso lo que iba a decir y puso una cara de seriedad a lo que el viejo sonrió aún más- **confiare en lo que tú dices, si es cierto que este chico puede salvar ese mundo del que tanto presumes que salvara porque él es el elegido, yo le entrenare y guiare, ahora si veo que esto es solo un juego no dudare en matarle, por cierto viejo cual es el poder que posee- **dijo el zorro de manera seria y noto como ridoku también cambien su semblante.

-**el poder que tiene ese chico es…**- pero no lo pudo escuchar, sin embargo leyó sus labios y abrió los ojos como platos, y al instante empezó a desaparecer… se dio cuenta que estaba siendo sellado y pudo ver como su poder iba hacia la bebe pelirroja y también noto un símbolo extraño que hacia ridoku y vio como él (su conciencia y alma) fue enviado al cuerpo del chico que solo sonreía.

Y desde las sombras se veía a un pelirrubio que había visto todo acerca del sellado y pudo ver cómo había sido repartido el kyubi, y también como caía inerte el cuerpo del ex_hokage. Entonces se acercó lentamente a los pequeños cuerpos de sus hijos, y noto como la pelirroja estaba llorando y se formaba un sello, así como también noto como en el cuerpo de su hijo no se formó un sello, además de ver que su color de cabello había cambiado y se estaba riendo.

-ese maldito zorro tomo la vida de mi hijo, de mi naruto, pero lo voy a hacer pagar muy caro- decía guiado por la ira el pelirrubio, la cual aumentaba viendo a el supuesto "demonio" riendo, entonces los tomo a ambos y desapareció en un destello amarillo.

En el hospital vuelve a verse otro destello amarillo y aparece minato llorando amargamente, y en eso se acerca tsunade.

-así que el viejo murió, ¿no?... pero no te preocupes lo superaremos, además kushina salio de peligro y está mejor, ven a verla- decía la rubia mientras una gotas de lagrima aparecían en sus ojos por el sacrificio de su sensei, sin saber porque eran las lágrimas del rubio.

Tsunade lo guio en el hospital hasta una habitación donde yacía kushina despierta pero débil, ella al ver a su esposo y a sus dos hijos lloro de felicidad ya que su familia estaba a salvo. Minato se acercó y le dio a su hija, pero kushina también exigió a su hijo, pero él le negó mientras sus lágrimas aumentaban cada vez más y kushina se preocupó demasiado por esto.

-minato que es lo que ha pasado, no... No me digas que nuestro hijo-fue interrumpida por el asentimiento de su esposo y ella se sumergió en un mar de lágrimas-¡NO! ¡PORQUE MI HIJO PORQUE TENIA QUE SER EL!-grito ella todo lo que podía.

-kushina el ya no es nuestro hijo, él es la reencarnación del kyubi… yo lo vi, vi como su alma entro en el cuerpo de nuestro hijo- decía ahora con ira el rubio, y le paso él bebe a kushina que al verlo no pudo sentir un odio profundo por aquel ser que es estos momentos dormía placenteramente- que haremos con el- dijo con un tono de desprecio.

-lo encerraremos y le haremos pagar cada día de su miserable vida que este en el cuerpo de nuestro hijo, por cierto debemos entrenar a kasumi ya que ella ahora posee el poder del zorro-sentencio el a lo que su esposa sonrió maliciosamente, ahora se podrían vengar de ese zorro que había arrebatado la vida de su hijo.


	2. Chapter 2

muy buenas a todos ustedes, vengo a traer la continuación de mi fic. que espero ustedes puedan disfrutarlos y dejar cualquier consejo o ayuda respecto a la historia, también alguna duda y correcion que tenga acerca de los errores que pueda tener este nuevo cap.

antes de empezar quiero dejar claro que ni naruto ni fairy tail son de mi propiedas, ellos le perteneces a sus respectivos creadores.

"bla bla bla" habla de los personajes.  
_"bla bla bla" pensamientos de los personajes.  
_**"bla bla bla" habla de los demonios e invocaciones.  
**_**"bla bla bla" pensamientos de los demonios e invocaciones. Además pronunciación de jutsus y técnicas.**_

**CAPITULO 1: Escapando de este infierno parte 1: buscando una forma.**

3 años habían pasado desde el ataque del zorro de las nueve colas, y con ello muchas cosas. Primeramente el pequeño naruto había sido un pailas, siempre recibiendo golpes de dos personas en especial uno era peli rubio de nombre minato que era el actual hokage de la aldea, y la otra era kushina su esposa, este era su pasatiempo, siempre estar lastimando a este joven desde que era un bebe hasta la actualidad.

Este chico ni siquiera recibía comida, solo le daban unas píldoras para mantenerlo débil pero vivo, siempre se preguntó por qué le hacían esto, el lloraba mucho todos los días… ya que él estaba solo hasta que conoció a su primer amigo, kurama o como él le decía mucama ya que él no sabía hablar porque nadie le había enseñado así que se limitaba a repetir todo lo que escuchaba por ahí pero lo pronunciaba muy mal, él incluso le había pedido a kurama que le enseñara pero él al no entenderle solo le gritaba que se largara de su vista y naruto solo sonreía cada vez que esto ocurría porque él era el no le pegaba o lo despreciaba, y kurama aunque no lo demostraba le quería y lo estimaba como si fuera un hermano para él. Por otro lado hoy era su cumpleaños número tres, y el chico estaba muy emocionado ya que semanas atrás había agarrado un librito que se le había caído a uno de sus atacantes, este se llamaba mi familia, y como no sabía leer le pidió kurama que si lo podía leer y el acepto, así que el zorro las letras a través de los ojos de naruto y hablaba y él le preguntaba acerca de todo porque no entendía lo que kurama hablaba y él se lo explicaba; entonces por medio de estos, empezó a imaginar y tener la idea de que tenía una familia y que de seguro lo estaban buscando y que lo iban a salvar y sacar de allí y viviría feliz con su amigo kurama, y eso fueron sus pensamientos hasta ese día.

Pero algo había pasado el día anterior a este, los dos soberanos de la aldea por alguna razón le habían dado una paliza peor que todas las que le habían dado y sentido incluso usaron algunas armas que llevaron al lugar donde tenían al chico, que por cierto eran un pequeño cuarto con una celda hecha de hierro puro para que nadie pudiera escapar al entrar a allí, y por primera vez en todo lo que lo llevaban encerrado lo sacaron en una bolsa, y lo llevaron hacia el hospital.

Ya había amanecido y lo primero apreciable a simple vista es la aldea de la hoja completamente reconstruida, se nota también la felicidad en las caras de las personas que estaban transitando por dicha aldea. Pero en un lugar en especial de la aldea más específicamente la torre del hokage se nota un hombre pelirrubio sentado, el cuarto hokage minato namizake.

-Toc, toc- el rubio alzo su cabeza y miro al lugar de donde provenía ese sonido.

-pase-dijo el rubio y en ese se abrió la puerta y se ve un médico que le entregaba reporte acerca de un chico de pelo dorado y negro, al verlo sonrió- ya te puedes retirar, ah y por cierto, recuerda que si le mencionas esto a alguien yo mismo te matare, ah y casi lo olvidaba manda a que lo lleven allí inmediatamente- dijo el hokage de una manera tan siniestra que lo único que pudo hacer el medico fue asentir asustado y salir corriendo de allí- hpm parece que mi juguete ya está preparado para una ronda más- dijo mirando más detalladamente el reporte, este contenía información acerca de huesos rotos, hemorragias internas y hematomas en el cuerpo, todo esto en una persona en especial naruto.

De repente una sobra apareció de la nada con una sonrisa sádica y maliciosa, mientras más se acercaba se podía notar un pelo de color rojo-así que el demonio ya está listo para volver a jugar, jajajaaja no puedo esperar para hacerle pagar por todo lo que nos hizo- dijo de manera tan macabra que un aura de muerte se formó alrededor de ella-y dime minato_kun donde diantres esta-dijo de una manera imposible de describir que incluso el rubio se asustó.

-eh… pues ...Pues él todavía está en el hospital, si en el hospital, pero estará listo para la tarde-dijo minato tragando saliva y con mucho miedo-"por favor que no me mate"-pensó rápidamente.

-mmmm bueno que se le va a hacer, solo espero que lo lleven lo más pronto posible, sino él no va a ser el único en sufrir hoy-decía la pelirroja mientras en sus ojos el rubio podía ver su propia muerte que no aguanto más y se orino- ¡TUUUU!-grito y el solo podía señalarse mientras la furia de ella solo crecía y asintió- ¡MAL NACIDO COMO TE ATREVEZ A HACER ESO EN MI PRESENCIA!-gritaba más alto que incluso en la aldea todo el que llego a escuchar el grito le paso un escalofrió por la espalda pero cambio su semblante de repente a uno más tranquilo- así y otra cosa necesito que me des dinero para comprarle el regalo a nuestra dulce hija kasumi y prepararle la fiesta- finalizo estirando su mano esperando recibir el dinero.

-así es cierto es verdad que nuestra dulce hija está cumpliendo tres añitos hoy, bueno ten todo esto y si te sobra algo cómprale algo de mas- dijo menos asustado con una sonrisa

Y mientras estos ocurría se puede notar en una habitación del hospital en el que solo se encontraba una cama y a un chico inconsciente recostado en ella, se podían apreciar también un montón de moretones y cortes graves apenas tratados ya que ni siquiera estaban vendados; también se apreciaba en una tabla pegada a la cama con una intrigante inscripción "aquí yace el demonio naruto de 3 años" pero eso era lo más intrigante de todo… que no parecía un niño de 3 años sino que parecía un bebe; estaba desnutrido, y su altura apenas alcanzaba unos 40 cm.

-ugh –se quejaba el chico que apenas despertaba-ne dueme (me duele)-eso es lo que salía de su boca mientras que trataba de formar palabras lo mejor que podía-ponte tare seta mo se lo telca (donde estaré esta no es la celda) –decía confundido.

-**mmmm así que ya has despertado naruto**- oyó una voz siniestra juntada con algo de cariño, el solo pudo sonreír y cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose entro en un claro lleno de árboles por doquier donde se podía ver a un gran zorro cubierto de un resplandor blanco y estaba medio transparente.

-ati se mucama (asi es kurama)- decía el peli dorado aun sonriente, y kurama solo empezaba a hablar de malditos culicagados que no saben hablar y lo usan para burlarse de el.

-pue taz visco mucama (que has dicho kurama)- dijo naruto algo curioso por lo que había dicho el zorro

-**¡CUANDO PIENSAS APRENDER A HABLAR MALDITO MOCOSO, Y MUCHO MAS IMPORTANTE A PRONUNCIAR MI NOMBRE, ES KURAMA NO MUCAMA; DEBERIA MATARTE!- **grito cabreado kurama por la insolencia de ese chico.

-¿e pu topue mo ne empegas mucama? (¿y tú por qué no me enseñas kurama?) – dijo naruto sonriendo, pero el zorro no lo soportaba más, él sabía que se estaba burlando de él.

-¡**NO TE ENTIENDO ENTIENDELO**, **Y SI CREES QUE TE VOY A ENSEÑAR ESTAS EQUIVOCADO YO NO SOY TU NIÑERO!**-finalizo el zorro ya hastiado del chico que no paraba de poner esa sonrisa en su cara cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre; asi que corto la comunicación y el chico despertó.

-carece pue mucama mo seta le tumor (parece que kurama no está de humor)- se dijo para si mismo con una sonrisa que de pronto cambio a una de duda- ponte patos toy, pue tepa gese rujal (donde rayos estoy, que rayos será este lugar)- pero antes de que pudiera revisar su contorno empezó a escuchar pasos y la voz de una persona, a lo que se asustó. De pronto vio como una pieza rara que se encontraba en la pared se movía hacia un lado y la pared se abría que para él eso sería imposible- "¿ta caler setapa corta?" (La pared estará rota)-pronuncio llegando a esa conclusión, pero antes de seguir pensando en ello vio como alguien entraba por lo cual es sol pudo cerrar sus ojos y tragar saliva.

-así que este es el demonio- decía una voz desconocida para el peli dorado que por curiosidad abrió los ojos y noto a un hombre que tenía pelo castaño y una cicatriz que pasaba por su cara, por encima de su nariz, también noto como en su cara se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa y se asustó mucho mas- así que estas despierto eh, jajajaja sabes si me divierto contigo no creo que el cuarto se moleste- sentencio y en ese momento naruto deseo nunca haber abierto los ojos.

En ese mismo momento el hombre agarro a naruto de un pie lo puso a una altura en que su cara estuviera al frente de la suya, naruto no podía hacer nada ni siquiera reaccionaba estaba demasiado asustado, y seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-vamos abre los ojos bestia- decía mientras le abofeteaba duramente la cara, que le dejo una marca en la misma; pero aunque él quisiera no podía y lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse a llorar, sin embargo el hombre solo pudo sonreír maléficamente- bien si no me quieres mostrar tu miedo, me divertiré de una vez- finalizo para empezar la según el diversión.

De repente apretó la mano que estaba sujetando al peli dorado y lo arrojo fuertemente hacia un costado de la habitación golpeándose en la cabeza y el peli dorado soltó un grito desgarrador, y de inmediato el hombre de la cicatriz se acercó apresuradamente y empezaba a darle una avalancha de patadas en todos los lugares en los que podía, intentando no dejar ningún lugar sin haber golpeado cosa, que según el seria sencillo ya que el chico solo media unos 40 cm.

-porque no te defendiste bestia, jajaja no me digas que también lo disfrutaste jajajajajaja- decía desquiciadamente- que no me vas a responder, el ratón te comió la lengua- dijo enojado porque el peli dorado no decía nada, así que lo golpeo soltándole así un grito de dolor- jajajaja así me gusta jajajajaja, bueno creo que ya es hora de llevarte a tu dulce hogar, a dormir- finalizo golpeando a naruto en el estómago tan fuerte que se escuchó el estruendo de las costillas partiéndose, dejándolo inconsciente, o eso parecía, pero el no presto atención a esto y solo lo alzo y lo metió en una bolsa y fue rumbo a la salida del hospital, mientras unos huecos se empezaban a formar en la bolsa viéndose así unos ojos azules.

Al salir del hospital se dirigió con la bolsa a un lugar en especial, la torre del hokage. Una vez allí en la entrada de la torre, él se dirigió a la izquierda rodeándola hasta llegar a dar media vuelta y en ese mismo momento hizo unos sellos extraños con la mano y susurro unas palabras y al instante unas líneas salieron en la pared de la torre y una gran proporción de la misma se metió dentro y se hizo a un lado, haciéndose visible una puerta de hierro y sin vacilar entro allí; lo que no sabía el hombre de la cicatriz era que el chico peli dorado estaba despierto y que había visto todo el trayecto del hospital hasta allí y también los sellos de manos como las palabras que el hombre había susurrado, pero sobretodo lo había memorizado.

-bueno bestia dime, que se siente volver a tu hogar jajajajajajaja ups lo olvide, estas inconsciente- decía el hombre burlándose de naruto, el cual no evito derramar unas lágrimas de la manera más silenciosa posible, ya que a él no le gustaba que le llamaran de esa manera y mucho menos que le hicieran todo lo que el hoy le había hecho; pero su mayor dolor era que no sabía por qué le hacían todo ello, él quería conocer la causa incluso una vez le pregunto a kurama pero el al no entenderle no le podía responder, por lo cual él se había propuesto a hacer una cosa, salir de ese lugar a como dé lugar.

- _"tuebe pue uno tea nuu tepemo, telo to tuebo asapar"_ (puede que sea muy pequeño, pero yo puedo escapar) –eso fue lo que pensó para si el peli dorado de manera determinada, él no quería sufrir más y ahora que tenía una oportunidad no la iba a dejar en el aire.

- _**" se ve que no eres tan tonto como pensé gaki… hacer todo lo posible para no quedar inconsciente luego de un golpe tan duro, estando desnutrido solo para ver si encontrabas una manera de escapar de este infierno, eso tal vez no sea muy inteligente, pero se necesita mucho valor y determinación para hacerlo"- **_pensaba el zorro con una sonrisa de orgullo ante su compañero, y a la vez estaba impresionado con él, ya que según él, en las condiciones que estaba no debería de estar siquiera vivo- _**" quizás no seas un genio, pero puedo ver que tendrás un gran futuro y tal vez, solo tal vez el viejo ridoku no se ha equivocado contigo"**_ – esto último lo pensó con un semblante serio.

Volviendo a la realidad, se apreciaba como el hombre estaba bajando unas escaleras hasta llegar al fin a una habitación en la que habían muchas armas, algunas con manchas de sangre, también se podían notar unas botellas con unos químicos raros de varios colores junto a un libro abierto, el hombre con curiosidad se acercó al libro y lo que vio le puso los pelos de punta, la receta que se estaba haciendo allí era un fuerte acido que al entrar en las venas hacia demasiados estragos, y el por primera vez sintió pena por el chico, sin embargo en ese momento recordó a un gran zorro destruyendo la aldea y a sus padres siendo asesinado por ese terrible demonio, y él se llenó de ira y se acercó a una jaula que se encontraba en esa celda, la abrió soltó la bolsa y la pateo con dirección al interior de la celda.

-bien zorro te debo agradecer, ya que esta tarde me he divertido como nunca, espero que hokage_sama, nuestro héroe te de tu merecido, porque esto es lo único que mereces; así y por ciento- esto último lo dijo con una malicia detonarle- te diré un secreto… cuando tu naciste tus padres te despreciaron y odiaron tanto que te echaron, y sabes ellos están vivos y felices de que tú ya no existas en la vida de ellos jajajajajajajajjaja- cuando dijo esto empezó a escuchar un llanto muy amargo y unas palabras que se repetían constantemente en la habitación esas eran "mentira, mentira, mentira" todo esto venia de la celda, el solo pudo sonreír había logrado lo que quería… destrozar al chico.

Luego solo se limitó a cerrar la celda y salir de ese lugar y justo cuando iba saliendo ve como un pelirrubio junto a una pelirroja entrando, a lo que él solo pudo hacer una reverencia y pensar en lo que había dicho, si ellos lo habían escuchado él era hombre muerto.

- buenos tardes hokage_sama, kushina _sama- dijo con total respeto ocultando su gran miedo- el demonio ya está en la celda listo para el castigo que merece, ahora con su permiso me retiro- finalizo volviendo a dar unas reverencias pero antes de que se fuera el hokage le dijo algo.

- Iruka- dijo seriamente y el recién nombrado iruka tuvo miedo, pesaba que había llegado su hora, solo pudo tragar saliva- buen trabajo, sin embargo quiero decirte algo, si le llegas a contar a alguien sobre todo esto, considérate muerto por traición a la aldea… ¡ME OISTE!- sentencio con voz de mandato el rubio a lo que iruka casi desmayándose del miedo asintió y salió corriendo.

Luego de todo ello, minato como kushina pusieron una sonrisa tétrica, y mientras bajaban las escaleras, el chico peli dorado salía de la bolsa con unos ojos hinchados, estaba dolido por lo que el tipo dijo.

-"seta relbab pue ni qables setan riros" ("será verdad que mis padres están vivos")- pesaba el pequeño niños, mientras las palabras de aquel hombre lo atormentaban, así que no pensó más, él tenía que salir de allí y buscarlos, él quería saber si eso era verdad.

entonces ignorando las voces de esos dos que se estaban acercando se levantó y con la misma bolsa acerco las llaves que estaban en una mesa cerca de la celda, logrando así agarrarlas y abrir la reja, con una sola idea en la mente… escapar de allí y buscar a sus padres, sin saber que estaba cometiendo un gran error, porque no había notado que ellos se acercaba, pero sin tomarle importancia se propuso a escapar rápido pero al tomar la vía que daba a la escalera choco con algo, o mejor dicho contra alguien; el solo pudo levantar su vista y al hacerlo vio unas caras de furia dirigidas a él, y en todo su cuerpo solo sintió un gran miedo porque sabía que esto no se lo iban a perdonar, sin embargo en su mente escucho una voz desconocida para él " esta vez fallaste pero no te rindas, este solo es el principio de tu destino y de tu futuro, es hora de que empieces a forjar tu propio camino" y esta voz se repetía constante mente, que incluso era desconocida para kurama, así que empezó a busca en el interior del chico para ver de dónde provenía y al ubicar el lugar de donde dichas palabra provenía, pero no podía divisar mucho ya que había una gran luz que no le permitía ver bien, sin embargo aun así el siguió adelante, sin saber que lo que vería y escucharía allí le cambiaría su vida.

Bueno esto es todo sé que esta corto pero estuve ocupado con mi graduación, en este cap he intentado capta parte de lo que ha sido la vida de naruto, y de algunos sucesos que le ayudaran en un futuro, también se ve que minato y kushina no son los únicos que saben que naruto está vivo y que ahora no son los únicos que le han dado una gran paliza. que pasara ahora con naruto que minato y kushina le han atrapado tratando de escapar?, y que sera lo que kurama se encontrara en esa luz? y como hará naruto para escapar de este infierno? si quieren saber las respuestas sigan sintonizando el mismo canal, me despido esperando que lo disfruten y cualquier duda o corrección o pensamiento que tengan no duden en comentarlo.


End file.
